Hidden Confessions
by Ken Ichijouji1
Summary: Daisuke is in love with Ken, but when he gets an accident in the digital world time learns other wise. LAST CHAPTERS FINALY UP!!! YEAH!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden confessions  
  
Hide  
  
Dai vision  
  
Ken slowly raise up from the hard ground he lay on. His head wasn't feeling well and his legs where unable to carry his own weight. Ken, Ken! Are you ok? Daisuke kneeled down next to his best friend. Ken lay their in a daze. The only thing what he could bring out was Dai..Daisuke? Yeah Ken, it's me. Ken watched his best friend commanding Veemon to digivolve into Ex-Veemon. Ken can you walk? Ken gave Dai a tired look. I guess not. Daisuke grabbed Ken's right arm and pulled him up. He softly tossed him over his left shoulder and carried him to Ex-Veemon. Ken moaned as they walked. I am sorry Ken, But I need to bring you to the nearest medical facility. No Dai, you mustn't. Why not? Because then you must explain to the doctors what happened, and you Can't. You can't tell them what we were attacked by a bunch of digital monsters. Then I tell them something different. They will find out you lied. They aren't stupid. And then you have bigger problems to worry about. I probably have a scull bases fracture. Dai shrugged simply. I tell them you got hit by a car, and besides you need medical attention. Just give me a few days and I'll be fine. Ken, don't argue with me. You are going and that's final. Ken gave up. He knew he wasn't going to win from Dai. And probably Daisuke was the only one who could get him out of here. Wormmon was in Primary Village helping the other digidestined out. Dai was his only chance of survival. He was unable to safe himself from this one. Alright then Dai, you win. Dai nodded happily. I am glad you finally listen to me. Ken felt a strong dizziness coming up. Dai, he replied weakly. Hold on, Ken. Daisuke kneeled down on Ex-Veemons back and lay Ken in his lap. Holing his head in his arms and shielding it carefully. Ken moaned again. My head, he whispered. Dai looked down at his friend. You'll be fine, he whispered, trying to comfort him. Ken looked at Dai trying to smile, but his face turned painful when he tried to. Dai began to fear for Ken's life when he closed his eyes and began to hyperventilate. Ken stay with me here!!!  
  
Dai vision  
  
Dai grabbed a magazine from to table next to him. A hour ago he brought Ken to a medical facility with help from Ex-Veemon. Good heavens it was nearly dark so no one had seen them. He had lifted Ken into his arms and carried him inside. The doctors had lain him on a stretcher and pulled him away from him. He had been here since. As he heard a noise he lowers his magazine. A doctor approached him. Daisuke stood up and looked hopeful and at the same time with allot of fear at the older man. How is he doing? He is laying in a coma, the older man answers. In...in a coma. How..How bad? Pretty bad, kid. My opinion is that he won't wake up for a long period. But you never know. Daisuke looked down, not knowing what to say. Can I see him? Sure you can, follow me.  
  
Emperor's vision  
  
Mummymon, the kaizer snapped to his digimon. As Mummymon entered the room a moment later he received a slash , coming from the kaizers whip, against his face. Yes master. Mummymon's voice sounded full of fear. Did just happen what I thought that happened? Uh..yes master. You incompetent fool!!! 'Can't he do anything right?!' 'Where are those Digidestined brads!?' 'I guess they brought your..' 'My what!!!' Again Mummymon felt a slash from the famous whip of the digimon kaizer against his face. 'Did I say you could talk about my...' Suddenly the kaizer stopped, not wanting to go on about the subject 'You never, ever talk about him again, understood!' 'Yes master' 'Good, now beat it' 'Yes master'  
  
Dai's vision  
  
As Dai looked outside he felt some kind of anger coming up. Why was the rest of the world so happy? Why did this have to happen to him? Dai walked back to the sleeping boy. Ken, do you think I have a chance with you? A silence filled the room. Dai observed Ken's face slowly "he is so beautiful' Dai wasn't aware of a young boy entering the room. 'Who are you?' someone snapped from behind him Dai froze. He quickly turned around and face a spiky blue-haired boy. I can ask you the same thing, he snapped back. 'Who I am is nothing of your business' 'And why would I tell you mine then?' The blue-haired boy grinned. 'you got a point their' 'Dai smiled back 'Nice we can finally agree on something don't you think?' 'The other boy nodded. 'For ones your right' 'Will you now tell me your name?' The blue-head smiled again and nodded. 'My name is Osamu, but you can call me Sam' 'yours?' "Daisuke, but you can call me Dai' The blue-head continued the smile 'So I can presume your Ken's friend' 'Yup, his best' 'And you? Are you a friend of Ken to or are you family?' 'Both' Then Sam paid his attention to Ken. He slowly walked to the boys side 'Tragic' he whispered 'yeah, your right, a tragedy it is' Dai looked down, trying not to show his guild to the other boy. 'I hope he'll be ok, Dai whispered' 'Well all hope the same, Dai, we all do' 


	2. Confessions

Hidden confessoins  
  
Confessions  
  
Emperor Vision  
  
'your highness where have you been?' Mummymon asked when the emperor entered the control room ones again. 'Nothing of your business' The emperor sat down in his chair and began to figure out a new plan to crush the Digidestined and take over the digital world. 'Master, how is your br...' 'Shut up!!!!!!!' 'I told you never to talk about that subject again' 'Ever' 'Yes master' 'Do you ever listen to me in the first place!!!' 'of course I do master' 'you'd better'  
  
Dai's vision  
  
As Dai looked up from his homework, he sighed deeply. It had been a week ago since Ken landed in the hospital because of him. And still be could remember it as it was just yesterday. The Image of Ken falling, the screaming, the Pain Ken had, everything. And the idea that Ken could have been dead made him feel even worse. 'ken I am so sorry' 'please forgive me' tears began to fall down Daisuke's face  
  
Emperor's vision  
  
'Dam it, why do my plans keep failing?' 'Their must be a way' 'there just has to be' 'But why can't I keep my mind with it?' As the emperor looked he saw the image of four children appear on a computer-screen 'They always appear when you don't need them' 'What am I saying, I never need them, ever' 'Mummymon!!!' 'Yes master?' 'Prepare Airdramon' 'Yes master'  
  
Earlier that day  
  
'I am sorry guys, but I can't come' 'Dai, I know you feel guilty about Ken getting hurt, but that doesn't mean you can't have any fun' 'I know that Kari, but it is also my responsibility to..' 'Dai can't you understand that you need some rest to' 'I can have rest when Ken wakes up and when I know he'll be ok' 'So I understand your not coming with us this afternoon' 'no' Kari sigh 'Ok suite yourself'  
  
Dai vision  
  
When Dai walked inside Ken's room the notices something strange about Ken. He had moved! He was certain. So had he been awake? Or had been awaken last night and had fallen back to sleep. He slowly walked to the blue-heads side. He soft grabbed the boys hand. As he did he felt Ken was reacting on his touch. 'Ken, he softly whispered' 'Ken can you hear me?' A soft mumber could be heard. Dai grabbed both of Ken's cheeks Ken's eyes slowly opened. The violet-blue eyes grew wider at the sight of Daisuke. 'Daisuke? The boy mumbert' 'yeah' Tears of happiness filled his eyes. 'I am so happy you are finally awake' 'How long have I slept?' 'About a month now' 'A month?!' 'Digiworld, Wormmon' 'a sudden fear fills up his eyes. Ken wanted to get up, but was pushed back against his pillow by Daisuke. 'Hey, don't worry about it, we menaced to survive' 'But I must admit something' 'What?' 'We all missed you' 'Ken gave him a mysterious smile' 'So YOU missed me to!?' Dai felt the symptoms of the crush were coming back. 'Yeah, sure thing' 'Ken smiled, you really?' Ken sat up again and looked with his suspicious little violet-blue eyes at Daisuke. 'Yeah' Dai hoped his voice wouldn't betrayed him. Ken grabbed Dai's hand. Dai felt his face was turning red. Ken's smile grew as he saw the redheads face turning red. It definitely matched his hair color. 'Dai, your blushing, Ken grinned' 'Uh..Yeah' Ken decided to go on the dumb tour 'why?' 'well..uh...that's because...uh....well you know...' 'No tell me' Ken released his hand from Daisuke's and folded it around his legs and lay his chin in it, still facing Daisuke with a huge smile. Compared to Ken, Daisuke felt very, and I really mean VERY uncomfortable. 'You see...uh...a dam you Ken 'why don't you just say it?' 'Say it?! Did Ken knew about his feelings for him? But how?' Ken still smiled and kept looking him in the eyes that made him nervous. 'Well? 'Well ..uh.' 'Hell, what the heck do you want me to say!' Ken smiled slowly 'just say it Dai' Just before Dai could answer, Ken pulled him close. Their lips were only inches away from each other 'Just say you love me Dai-chan' Dai felt he was bushing even harder than before 'Ken, I...O Ken I do love you' Ken pulled Dai's lip on his own. Dai devoted himself fully to Ken. 'I could never have guessed that my feelings would be returned' 'Ken loves me, finally the waiting and wanting is over' 'from now on he is mine' 'mine alone' As they parted and Dai looked into Ken's beautiful violet-blue eyes, he felt pure happiness. 'Ken...I....I am so glad you love me to but...... 'But what? Ken smiled and brushed his cheeks slightly' 'How did you know?' 'Ken smile grew and he kissed him again' 'Simple, he answered' 'When I slept I heard you talk' 'you could?' 'yeah, have you never heard of people who have lain into a coma and heard everything around them?' 'No, honestly I haven't' Ken grinned. 'Ah what does it matter Dai?!' 'I guess you would never have dared to tell me about your feeling' 'No, I was so afraid you would reject me and that our friendship would be over' 'I didn't want that to happen' 'Ken slowly brushed his lips and kissed him' As Daisuke deepened the kiss he felt Ken's hand disappear underneath his shirt. Not that he minded but he was afraid someone would caught them together. Not that THAT was such a disaster but since Ken was just awake they would blame the medication and stuff. But of course Dai knew better. This love was real, VERY real.  
  
This may sound as the end but be warned, it isn't. The next chapter will take a darker turn as Daisuke has to go to a boarding school and Ken stays behind alone I really like to thank Alex and Lara for their support... 


	3. Hidden Truth

Hidden truth  
  
Dai's vision  
  
As Dai lay down. He felt happier than anymore in the world could possible be. Ken was finally his. Tomorrow Ken would come home from the hospital. Ken had asked him for a sleepover. He happily accepted his offer He had already packed his bags so he could leave as soon as possible. His mother knew how much this meant for her son. She and the rest had to get use to the fact that he was gay. He had been very happy when she told him that she and his father had accepted his nature. Ken and he had agreed that he would come to the hospital to pick him up and that he gave him a ride to his house. He had agreed to this. 'Maybe................................' Dai's eyes closed and a second later he fell asleep.  
  
A day later  
  
'Daisuke, could you give me a hand?' Ken sat on the edge of the hospital bed. 'Sure Ken always.' Dai took a hold of his waist and lifted him of his bed. Ken still had a hard time walking. He had to go to therapy every Monday from now on. And the fact that he always needed someone's help with those kinda things was hard for him. In fact he hated it. He hated it to be dependant to people, but he knew he had to choice. Dai knew what he was going through. He knew how it was to be dependant of someone. And he really wanted to help his Ken. But he also looked forward to go dating him. Taking him to the beach, talking and finally see the sunset together with him. And he also knew Ken could walk again, but it only would take time. And they had time. Dai knew that. Dai softly lowered Ken in his wheelchair. 'Dai, I hate this' 'I know you do Ken, but hold on' 'Your time will come.' Ken smiled slightly and nodded. 'Soon we're walking around like an old couple' 'Dai, some old people cant walk that good, you know, Ken laughed. ' Dai blushed. 'Don't they?' 'A well...' Ken smiled. 'Come here you'. Dai's smile grew as Ken pulled Dai in his lap and hugged him like a teddy-bear. 'hey, hey, take it easy on me, he laughed' Dai looked down in the shorter boys sparkling eyes. 'Your beautiful you know that' Dai smiled slightly at the statement 'Yeah I know, but your not bad yourself either' Ken took Dai's head on the palms of his hands. 'Stop talking and kiss me' Dai smiled. 'yes sir' and a second Dai pressed his lips against Ken's. As they parted a fresh breeze fills the room. Ken looked back and saw his elder brother Sam entering the room. 'Hey Kenny-boy' 'Sam, I am really glad to see you' 'I bed you do' Sam smiled and kissed his little brother on his forehead. "hey Dai' 'Hi Sam how's everything going?' Dai asked while he was still sitting on Ken's lap. 'Fine thanks' 'And I guess you two are doing pretty dam well, Sam said while he observed the two' They were still holding each other tight and Daisuke had lain his head on Ken's. 'you two make a cute couple' also Ken had told his parents about his relation with Dai. They already knew he liked boys, so they weren't surprised at all. They were only happy for him. 'your pretty dam right' Dai said enthusiast' 'so you guys are happy?' 'That's right' Ken gave Sam a convincing nod' 'I am glad' 'And Dai?!' 'Yeah?' 'I trust you are gonna make my little brother happy or else...' 'Sam!' 'Don't worry Ken, I won't disappoint him' Dai gave Ken a small kiss 'you'd better' 'Sam stop threatening my boyfriend' 'eh Ken, just let me give the redhead the conciseness if he's gonna hurt you' 'ken looked slightly surprised' 'you mean YOUR gonna hurt him?!' 'Yup, you bed I do' 'Dai smiled, relax Ken he'll never has to' Ken loosened his grip he had in Dai and his right hand disappeared in a bag. Dai followed his every move and saw as Ken pulled his hand out, a bottle of water appeared. 'you thirsty love?' 'Mm, Ken said as he brought the bottle to his lips' 'Ken we should go now' Sam took a hold of the handle of the wheelchair' Mom and dad are waiting for us downstairs' 'Ok then Sam' Dai, get your stuff together' The boy who was still on his lab only smirked. 'Well?' 'of course love 'He finally stood up and grabbed his coat and his backpack and. 'Lets go!' Ken just had to smile because of his excitement.  
  
'home at last' Ken said as Sam and Dai and both of his parents entered the big apartment' His mother smiled at him 'Shall I make you some chicken soup?' 'yeah I'd love some!' Thanks mom' Ken smiled happily. 'your welcome honey, why don't you and Daisuke unpack while I'm cooking' 'Good idea mom, come on Dai' As the two walked away they hadn't noticed the looks on Sam's face. Happily enough for them. His face was full of anger and disgust. Stupid brad. I can't imagine Ken fell for that stupid, stupid, Digidestined brad!!! I just can't, Sam thought. "Why him?" 'Did you say something honey?' A silence filled the room. 'Sam dear?' 'Huh.what?' 'Nothing dear' 'Well if you don't need me, I'll be in my room then' 'Ok dear'  
  
Emperor's vision.  
  
'Mummymon!!!' 'Yes master?' 'Is my secret weapon ready?!' 'At your command master' 'Good!! He laughed evilly' 'Release it on the Digiworld' 'But master do you think that is wise?' 'Do you dare to defy me?!' "No master but..." 'Be silent!!! How dare you! Get out of my sight!' 'Yes master' Mummymon turned around and left. Tears began to fall down his 'cheeks'. 'Why master, he whispered' 'why do you act this way, you never been like this before' "and why do you treat me the way you do?' More tears feel before he finally realized the truth And now he knew what he had to do to get his beloved master back to the good side. The side where he belonged. Digidestined vision  
  
'You know guys, after we beat the emperor the last time with that horrible monster I think we actually gonna win this war, Tk said with a smile. He really thought we was gonna win' "hey don't forget who helped us!' 'Yeah yeah, Mummymon did.' 'Maybe he'll even tell us who he is!' Miyako yelled enthusiastic 'Yeah maybe', Ken's voice sounded doubtful 'Ken, what's wrong?' 'Nothing Dai' 'Yes their is, I'm certain, Hikari noticed 'Well....I just wanna say that we mustn't underestimate the emperor' 'He's right you know, Iori said' 'He surprised us before and he can do it again' 'you have a point Iori' Tk said sadly. 'But were not giving up, we keep the faith', Tk yelled while throwing his fist in the air. Ken watched as all of them stood up and threw there fists in the air. Ken looked down with disappointment. The idea that they were able to stand up and he couldn't made him sick. Dai noticed the depressed look on his face and kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his hand. 'Hey, what's wrong love', he asked softly 'nothing'. On this sort of moments he wished he could walk away, just to avoid his boyfriends gaze. 'Your sure?' 'Positive' 'Ok then, if you say so, Dai whispered still not fully convinced. He slowly turned his back on him. \ Ken desperately tried to hold back his tears. A small tear fell down his cheek. As Dai glanced back to Ken he noticed the wet trace the tear had left behind. Another shock went through him when he felt hot cold Ken actually was. 'Ken, you feel like you've explored the refrigerator without a coat on.!!! 'Ken look at me!' Ken's face hung forward and his dark blue hair covered his face fully. Dai cupped his hands and took a hold of Ken's face, pulling it upward and started to caress his cheek slightly. He carefully brushed Ken's hair aside and stared into his boyfriends beautiful violet-blue eyes. 'Talk to me Ken, please' he whispered. He softly kissed the tears away 'I beg you to trust me' Dai slowly kissed Ken on his lips Ken was happy; he was loved by the guy of his dreams. He felt safe with him and even more than that, Daisuke was his soulmate. But in some way our another he was still afraid, and of what? He didn't even knew that himself.  
  
'I trust you Dai, it's just that I'm afraid' 'For what? I'm here, were all here. We'll protect you' 'I'm not afraid of the emperor Dai' 'Your not?' 'No honestly I don't know why I am so afraid' 'Are you afraid that I'm gonna leave you our something? Because of your physical state?' Ken thought about his words. Could that be it? What that the reason of his fear? 'Are you?' 'You never have any fun with me, were never go on a date because of me. Why should you stay with me? There is not reason why you should', Ken suddenly yelled. 'Isn't there?! What about love Ken, what about that!!! Don't you think that's important to me? Well do you?! Do you truly believe I would leave you because you think I have no fun with you? What about when were together, we'll do all kind of fun things, it is true we can't go out often, but I don't care. You are important to me, you alone. Your wellbeing, happiness, heath is much more important to me than all the fun in the world, don't you understand that?!' Ken was startled. He had no idea Dai thought about it the way he did. He truly cared for him. More tears fell down his cheeks. 'I'm not worthy of you love', Ken suddenly said 'Wha....what do you mean by that Ken?' The fact that I never thought about you feelings, I only thought about my self. What kind of boyfriend am I!' He sobbed. 'I..I ..should have..'He wasn't able to go on anymore, the tears kept coming. He hid his face in his hands, not wanting to show Daisuke the many tears. 'Hey don't cry love, Dai said softly. I'm not angry at you. On the contrary, I am happy you told me your feelings. But you mustn't be afraid when I tell you mine of to ask mine' 'You forgive me for being such a jerk?' 'Your not a jerk Ken, your just a little confused, out of your balance, that's all. And I don't blame you. I guess I would have acted the same way you did. I understand you felt unattractive, but you haven't changed a bit Ken. You are still the sweet, cute, smart and beautiful Ken Ichijouji I know. And I still love you with my whole hart' 'Daisuke......I love you too, Ken sobbed' 'Forever and ever and ever. Until death us part, and even after that. When the universe collapses, my love for you will be the only thing to remain' 'Couldn't have said it any better , Dai whispered before he pressed his lips firmly onto Ken's.  
  
I know I told that this chapter would have a darker turn, but it turned out a little different. But I Already written the next chapter And I only have to type it. And in the next chapter the darker turn really comes, that's a promise. I have still 18 pages to type on the computer. Until it PROBABLY ends. So stay tuned. O yeah I want to thanks Beth for her support, thanks allot!!! 


	4. Departure

Departure  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"My parents want me to go to a private school"  
  
"For how long?!"  
  
"It's only for a year.  
  
"One whole year, Ken whispered sadly"  
  
"Hey we keep in touch"  
  
Dai pulled Ken close. Ken lay his head on Dai's shoulder and started to mumble.  
  
"What did you just say, Dai laughed"  
  
"You have to take me with you, so pack me".  
  
"I really wished I could do that"  
  
"So did I Daisuke"  
  
"But you must promise me one thing Ken.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise you won't give up" Keep on fighting"  
  
"I will Dai, but I want you to promise me something too"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
A small evil kaizer-like grin appeared on Ken's face.  
  
"Don't you dare to cheat on me!"  
  
"Wouldn't even cross my mind"  
  
"Ken smiled, Promise?!"  
  
"Cross my hart and hope to die"  
  
"And I promise I will write as much a possible"  
  
"you'd better"  
  
"When do you leave"  
  
"Between now and one week"  
  
"So soon, He whispered"  
  
"Hey, we'll see each other soon", he said while he slowly caressed Ken's cheek  
  
"I love you Dai-chan"  
  
"I love you to, Ken-chan"  
  
Goodbye, my love  
  
"Dai were leaving"  
  
"Coming sis"  
  
He turned back to Ken. They were holding each other tight.  
  
Ken had laid his head upon Dai's chest and Dai rested his head upon Ken's head.  
  
"I must go" He slowly pulled his head away, causing their body's to part  
  
As Dai wanted to walk away Ken grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a passionate goodbye kiss.  
  
"don't forget me", He mumbles as they parted.  
  
"Never Ken-chan, never" He mumbles back  
  
Ken slowly loosened his grip on Daisuke.  
  
Dai slowly began to walk away, but still refusing to let go of Ken's hand.  
  
As their fingers loosened and eventually parted, Dai turned his back and lost sight of His love's face.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Arrival  
  
"here I am"  
  
"A whole new life begins, well for a year that is"  
  
"A life without Parents", not that he really minded to be separated from them for a while, but he certainly would miss Ken.  
  
He was, no IS, the love of his life. A life without him would be useless.  
  
He sigh as he tossed his suitcase on his bed. He opened it gently and began to unpack.  
  
Like three minutes later he heard a soft knock on the wooden door.  
  
"come-in" As Daisuke looked up he saw a younger boy, that was about two years younger that he was, entering the room. HE was a head shorter than he was and had short blue hear.  
  
"HI" the boy whispered.  
  
"Hi" Daisuke replied. "My name's Daisuke, yours?"  
  
"Masaja"  
  
"And you are my roommate?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"And you might think I am much to young to be on this school, and you might think I'm much to young to be your roommate but....  
  
"Hey...Hey...relax..I don't care about you age, I really don't mind. I am kinda glad though"  
  
"Why" Don't get me wrong our something, I am glad your ok with it, cause most aren't.  
  
"I just don't. I don't really know why, but I certain someone told me that looks can be deceiving"  
  
"You might be small be I think you can be nice, am I right?"  
  
"No your right Daisuke, looks isn't doesn't say everything about a person itself, the inside is what's counts right?"  
  
"That's right Masaja, don't let them get you down!"  
  
"Thanks Daisuke"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Giving me confidence"  
  
"No sweat"  
  
I really think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, Dai thought. 


	5. Depression

depression  
  
Ken slowly walked to the couth and sat down. It had been one day ago since Daisuke left, and he already felt stressed. But why? Actually I have no idea, but he knew Daisuke's departure had something to do with it. His parents would probably confirm his thoughts. But of course he knew better than that. There usually are several causes of stress. And Daisuke was coming back, he knew that. That idea was making it more bearable. So only one question remains. What was causing this? Maybe the idea that Dai wasn't there to support and comfort him when needed. Ken sigh and closed his eyes. Why is he so far away from me? Why did his parents send him to a private school?...Why? "Ken?" Ken turned his head aside to face his older brother. 'What?" "Are you ok squirt. You look so pale and depressed" "depressed? Was he depressed. Yeah maybe he was. But had it been so obvious?" "No he lied, I'm fine Sam. I'm just a little tired that's all" "You little liar, I know your feeling down because Dai left" Sam crossed his arms. "I understand, I really do, but please don't lie about it Ken" "were here to you know" ken smiled nodded. "Thanks Sam, for everything" Sam smirked and sat down next to his little brother and embraced his gently. Ken lay his head on Sam's shoulder and started to cry. Sam stroke ken's hairs softly. "It's ok" He whispered. "will I?' "yeah I'm certain" "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around" "I'll protect you....at any cost" "Thank you" Ken whispered "Love you Sam" "Love you to, kid"  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Loss of hart  
  
The therapy Ken was following was having effect. The walking was getting less painful. He also got quicker in running. He hoped that when Daisuke came back they could go on a date. A real date. Ken could just see it happen, A movie, candle light dinner and then a walk on the beach. Ken blushed at the thought. "Ken there's a letter for you, from Daisuke" Ken hurried to the living room and grabbed the letter from his mothers hand. "Thanks mom And before his mother could say something he had already disappeared.  
  
Ken quickly opened the envelop and pulled the letter out  
  
Dear Ken,  
  
How's everything going? I'm fine and I already got allot of friends. It's really fun here. The only thing I hate here is the fact that you aren't around. I miss you so much, not a day passes by without me thinking of you. I have a roommate you just have to meet. His name his Masaja. He's very kind to me and I think we will become very good friends. And I know what you might thinking now. A roommate?! Well Calm down Ken, he's way to young for me (giggle) I really hope to see you very soon, and I will think about you allot and I hope you do the same  
  
Loves Daisuke  
  
Ken sigh while he read the last line. I miss you to Daisuke and I don't know how long I can hold on without you Ken looked at his desk, He knew that there was allot of homework's laying there. He stood up slowly and opened one of his drawers. He lowered to grab a pen but the sight of a artifact laying next to the pen made him sick. The artifact was sharp and shiny. Ken eyes widens. He quickly closed his drawer and tried to pay his attention to his homework. 'Don't think about it, just don't think about it' he kept repeating. 'keep your mind to the homework' But his minds kept going back to the sharp blade. "No it's to easy, just forget it, just think about how Daisuke must feel if he did it" "Ken?" "Yeah?! Ken looked around terrified. He really hoped Sam didn't hear him talking to himself. "What is it? He asked trying to sound calm. "Ow nothing really, just came to see how your were doing" "well I'm fine" "your sure?" "Yeah" "But AI really need to finish my homework now" "you do? Well I can help you if you like?" "Sure" Ken replied. "It's history, and we are talking about the second world war" "war" Sam's voice sounded dreamily. "Something wrong Sam?" Sam shook his head as he snapped out of his daydream. "Nothing Kenny-boy, so what do you need to know" "Well I don't get why they are fighting" "You don't" "well it very easy though" "it is?" "yeah, the only answer is that they want more power" "really?" Sam nodded. "certainly" "Can you do it by yourself from here?" "Yeah, thanks Sam" "your welcome Kid" Sam walked to the exit but before he left the room he turned around. "Ow Ken could you tell mom I'll be home later, I have to go to the library and to a friend next, but I will be home before dinner" "I will" "Thanks. Well I'm off now, see you later"  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Say goodbye to love  
  
"Mom?" "yeah what its it honey?" "Sam told me he'll be home late" "He did, well that's ok. Did he also told you what time he would be back?" "No he didn't, but he said he'll be home before dinner" "ow good, so that would be within an hour" "well if you don't need me I'll be in my room then" Ken looked hopefully at his mother. He really wanted her to ask him to stay and help her with the cooking. But Unfortunately hope isn't always reality. "Ok honey" Ken looked at his mother and made a fake smile. He slowly started to walk away. But from the inside he felt like he was being torn apart. Why didn't she ask him to help her, they never do that. They always ask Osamu. As Ken closed the door of his room the image of the knife crossed his mind.  
  
Only the thought of it made him shiver. I can't do that, our can I? He slowly walked to his desk and opened his drawer. The knife was still laying on the same spot as he left it. He reached out to grab it. The closer he came the more the doubt was growing. Was this the right thing to do? Was this fair to Daisuke? The knife now lay in the palm of his hand, ready to fall. But then his hand closed holding the knife tight. He held the knife upon his wrist, ready to push it down. Ken took a deep breath and pushed. He felt a sharp pain pulling through his entire body. "Daisuke" He whispered. "I love you" He took the knife in his other hand from where the wrist was cut. He again lay the knife on his wrist and pushed. He wasn't even feeling the pain anymore. It was like his body was entirely stunned. Suddenly Ken lost all of the strength in his hands and the knife slipped out of his hand. Ken felt a strong need to sleep. He lowered his head, while his body fell backwards. He never remembered hitting the ground.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Well I think the next chapter will be up very soon. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Band of Two Brothers

Band of two brothers  
  
" Sam can you get Ken. Dinner's ready" "Sure mom" Osamu walked through the hallway to his room. In fact it wasn't really HIS room. He and Ken shared one, but he often took the spare as Daisuke came. He grabbed the handle and pushed it down. As the door opened Osamu received the shock of his life. Ken's unconscious body was laying on the floor bathing in his own blood. Both of his wrist were cut and blood was still streaming down. "god Ken" He whispered. He quickly ran to his side and lifted his head in his arms. "Mom call a ambulance quick!!!" "Honey what is it?" As she entered the room she faced the horror that had taken place. "mom hurry!!!" "yeah I am on it" "Ken why did you do this? I love you" He gentle stroke Ken's hair. "don't worry, you'll be ok, I won't let you die Kenny-boy" "The ambulance is on his way Sam "Sam looked down and began to search for a pulse. "Is he..?" "a silence filled the room. "He's alive, but not for long if they don't hurry up!!" From far he heard the sirens closing. "Hurry up damn it!" he looked down at ken's face. He brushed the hair out of his face and searched for a pulse again. He felt the pulse had weakened. "mom give me a towel, the bleeding must stop" His mother ran to kitchen and came back with two large blue towels. Sam softly wrapped the towel around Ken's left wrist. "You'll be ok Ken, he kept whispering. You'll be ok" He quickly wrapped the other towel around Ken's left wrist. Sam heard his mother letting the doctors in. They carried a stretcher and a box that was full of medical supplies and instruments. The man who had obviously much more experience and older than the other guy lifted Ken out of Sam's arms and lay him on the stretcher. They began to stabilize him as much as they could. Sam was pulled out of the room by his mother. "let them do their work, we'll probably only in the way" Sam nodded slightly to that and sat down on the couth hoping everything would be ok. After almost an hour the door of their room opened. One of the doctors came out and closed the door again. Sam and his mother stood up looking hopefully He's badly injured and lost allot of blood. We can't stop the bleedings and its very unlikely he's going to make it. but of course we're not giving up either. We're going to transport him back to the hospital, and see what we can do for him there. Sam looked up as the door of the bedroom opened again and the younger guy walked out. "Ok he's ready" the older nodded and excused himself. Like a minute later the two walked out carrying the stretcher with Ken laying on it, wrapped in a blanket. They began to pull him away toward the exit of the apartment , away from it all, all that was evil.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
It is a short chapter I know, but the next is coming soon I hope. Please review and tell me what you guys think 


	7. Why?

Why?  
  
Sam lay his hands on his lap. He looked at the big clock that was hanging in the waiting room. It had been two hours since Ken was brought in. He looked aside to see his mother still crying softly. "Mom please don't cry, Ken will be fine. He's strong" "But why did he do this? Was it something we did?" "I guess Ken was very depressed" "But he tried to end his life! And then there is the fact that he cut his wrists, it's just horrible!" True, But we also have to try to understand him" "Understand him?" "Yeah, why he did this for example" "And do YOU know why he did it?" "I can't believe what I'm hearing! You mean you didn't notice Ken was depressed lately because of Daisuke's departure?!" His mother looked down ashamed and shook her head. "I thought he was doing fine" "Does this make me a bad mother?" Osamu's face softened. "Your not a bad mother, mom. Your a great mom actually, but I really thought you noticed. "And I didn't, and see what happened" "Stop blaming yourself! He gently took his mother's hand in his own. "It's not your fault mom, it isn't" She gave Osamu an uncertain look. "It isn't?" "No, it's no ones fault, not mine, not yours, no ones. No one could have expected this to happen" "your right Osamu, like always" "When he comes home and even before that, we have to support him and try to comfort him as much as possible" "And how do we do that?" Osamu chuckled. "you know, spoil him a little" His mother nodded. "I understand" "Mom, Now I have a question to ask you" "What is it dear? " Do you think I should inform Daisuke about this?" "I think you should, he has the right to know. And I think Ken would appreciate it and would see him as a great support to" "Yeah your right. I am going to pay him a little visit tomorrow, since it is to late to do it now" His mother nodded in agreement and together they waited. Waited for news about their son and brother. 


	8. Revelation

Revelation  
  
Dai yawned. "How boring" "This teacher is so boring I can fall asleep. I really hate this class" He yawned again. "I wish something would happen around here"  
  
"Will Mr. Motomiya come to the information desk please. Thanks you"  
  
"Huh me? Why is that? What is going on?"  
  
"Mr. Yukio, can I be excused?" He asked politely. "But of course Mr. Motomiya" Came the reply. Daisuke left class as quick as he could. He really wanted to know what was going on. From far he recognized a very familiar person. "Osamu Ichijouji?!" Osamu turned around and smiled. "Good to see you Daisuke, it's been a while" Daisuke nodded uncertain. "Uhm, nothing personal but why are you here? I don't think your here to invite me on a party aren't ya?" he laughed. Osamu sigh deep 'No not really" "Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked now getting worried. "Actually there is" "What is it then?" "Its.......Ken" "Ken?! What is it?!!!!!!!!! What happened?!!!!! IS he ok?!!!!!!!" "Please calm down Daisuke, of course he's ok" "Thanks god" "At least I hope he is" He quickly added. "Huh what do you mean, you should know!" "Honestly I don't...yet. I wish I did" "What the hell happened Osamu?" "Ken tried to commit suicide" "He did what!!!!! I mean how?" "He cut both of his wrists Daisuke?" Daisuke's eyeballs enlarged. "Why?" He managed to bring out. "I don't know that Daisuke, I do have a conjecture, But of course I am not certain. But that's not why I am here. I am here to ask you to come back with me. I really think Ken needs you" Daisuke nodded, still shocked. "Of course" "But what about school" He asked. "Already arranged" Osamu said smiling. "You did? Great, thanks" "your welcome Daisuke, but you really have to pack your stuff and then we need to leave, mom is already expecting us" Daisuke nodded and the two of them walked away. "I hope Ken is ok" Daisuke whispered silently. 


	9. Please stay

Please stay  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
I followed Osamu into the waiting room. I noticed that the Ichijouji's where talking to a person in a white coat, probably a doctor. My heart stood still for a moment as he saw Ken's mom crying.  
  
Allot of horrible things crossed my mind at that moment. What if he told them that Ken would never be the same anymore because of some kind of brain damage? Our even worse. What if the doctor told Ken's parents Ken had died? What if....  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
I pushed my thoughts aside and looked at Osamu. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I shook my head. "to be honest....I can't say that I am. The fact that we have no idea how Ken is doing makes me nervous"  
  
Osamu nodded. "I know Daisuke. I feel the same, but we have to keep the hope up until we know more, not only for our sake but also for Ken"  
  
I desperately tried to fight back the tears. He'd never thought that Ken had the strength to do this. Not that Ken was weak our something, but committing suicide was not something he ever expected from the indigo haired boy.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Tears now rolled down Daisuke's cheek and it took Osamu several seconds to react. He took Daisuke into a embrace.  
  
"It'll be ok Daisuke. I'm sure Ken will be ok. He won't give up that easily, I know he won't"  
  
"But what if he dies.....then I will lose the one....I love so much" Daisuke sobbed.  
  
"Daisuke please have faith in Ken. Please have faith"  
  
Daisuke knew Osamu was right, but on this moment, no one could convince him to have faith.  
  
Osamu noticed the strange look in Daisuke's face, and knew that he wasn't believing him.  
  
"Ken will be ok Daisuke" Osamu said as he shook Daisuke carefully.  
  
Daisuke shook his head firmly . "He's dead"  
  
Osamu had enough of Daisuke's behavior. "If you don't believe me, why don't we go and ask my parents, they'll know"  
  
Daisuke nodded slightly as Osamu dragged him towards his parents  
  
"Mom, dad, Ken is going to be ok, right?"  
  
His mother looked at her oldest son and took him into a embrace and started to sob even louder.  
  
"He's going to be ok, tell me he is" Osamu begged desperately .  
  
Suddenly Osamu felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Ken lost a lot of blood Osamu, and..."  
  
"What are you saying...?" Tears where now flowing down his face too.  
  
"The doctor said he......he will not make it thought the night"  
  
I felt like I was nailed to the ground. The doctor said he will not make it thought the night. That same sentence kept repeating itself in my head over and over again.  
  
"No........No he will make it, He won't die. I know he won't!!! " I suddenly shouted.  
  
Ken's parents looked at me in shock. My sudden outburst was probably heard by a lot of people. But I couldn't care less.  
  
"I want to see him" I said firmly.  
  
"We can't see him yet Daisuke, the doctor said we have to wait a little longer" Ken's mom said.  
  
"I don't care" I shouted again as he ran out of the room, now searching for Ken.  
  
I ran through the hallways searching for him. It took me several minutes but then I saw him. There he was, my love. My sweet little Ken. I slowly walked into the room dark room. Ken was breathing softly, like he was asleep. Only asleep. Several wires where attached to his arm. As I walked closer I noticed how pale he actually was.  
  
"Ken?" I asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
As I received no answer, I sat down on the bed and grabbed Ken's hand. "Please Ken....please wake up"  
  
"He's can't hear you" A unfamiliar voice told me I looked around and saw a man with indigo hair approach me. "He's dying isn't he?" I asked him " I don't think so" the voice said softly A spark of hope flickered inside of me. " So there is still hope?" The man nodded. "I'm convinced he is strong enough" "But his parents said that he wouldn't make it though the night" The man shook his head. "he'll make it"  
  
Now I was confused. Why did Ken's parents say he was going to die? Why?  
  
"When is he waking up?" The man smiled. "What do you think of...now" I turned around to see Ken open his eyes. His sleepy violet blue eyes gazed at me. "He's probably very sleepy and dizzy because of all the medications, so don't blame him if he responds a little slow" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks" I quickly turned my attention back to Ken. "Ken can you hear me? Are you ok?" "Suke?" I nodded. "Yeah it's me" "I love you suke" He said with a sleepy, weak voice. "I love you too, my Ken" I said as I squeezed Ken's hand gently. "I'm tired suke?" He told me. Tears where falling down my cheeks. "Then sleep" I told him. "Just sleep" "Will you still be here when I wake up?" I nodded and kissed him on his forehead. "I'll always be there when you wake up" I told him. He smiled weakly. "I love you" he said as he fell asleep. "I love you too, forever" I cried as I heard the loud beep of the hart monitor.  
  
Note: NO THIS IS NOT THE END, DEFINITELY NOT, YOU HEAR ME! I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON! 


	10. Love always prevails

Love always prevails  
  
I ran out of the room in panic.  
  
"Please help him" I shouted.  
  
Several doctors ran into the room and closed the door behind me.  
  
There I was, shaking, crying.....  
  
Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He'll be ok kid" A voice came.  
  
As I turned around I saw the indigo haired boy I met earlier.  
  
"Ow really?" I growled dangerously.  
  
The man nodded and kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"how can you be so sure?" I yelled in anger.  
  
"trust me kid" He'll be perfectly ok.  
  
I don't know why, but I believed him. He sounded so sincere. So honest.  
  
"How do you know" I asked, my voice sounding way softer than before.  
  
The guy smiled at me. "I can't tell you, but sooner or later you'll find out"  
  
His smile was somehow familiar. But I couldn't place it.  
  
Then the door leading to Ken's room opened.  
  
I quickly walked toward one of the doctors.  
  
"Is he....."  
  
The doctor rested a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He's ok"  
  
A weak smile appeared on my face. "your sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
both happiness and relieve filled my mind and body.  
  
As I turned around to thank the indigo haired guy, I found an empty spot where the man had been a few seconds ago.  
  
I searched the hallway, but found nothing. "That was weird" I said to myself. I shook the thoughts aside as I quickly ran to Ken's room to see for myself that my love was truly ok.  
  
As I walked in I saw Ken sleeping like an angel.  
  
I sight. I sat down and took Ken's hand again. I carefully stroke my head through Ken's hair.  
  
"I thought I lost you" I whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes, thanking god for saving the one I loved.  
  
"Suke?"  
  
My eyes snapped open as I heard Ken's voice.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"your.......ok?"  
  
Ken nodded. "I'm fine"  
  
"But how can you be so fit after having a heart attack?" I asked in confusion.  
  
Ken pulled me on top of him. " The machine broke down Dai, that's all, Nothing to worry about" He said as he started to caress my back, trying to comfort me.  
  
"So you never actually HAD a heart attack?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No. I woke up from your shouting. And then suddenly my whole chamber was filled with doctors. I must say the doctor where kinda surprised too" Ken said with a grin.  
  
"But afterwards they could laugh about it too"  
  
I sight in relieve. "I really thought I was going to lose you"  
  
Suddenly Ken's face turned serious.  
  
"Daisuke I....I need to apologize to you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For scaring you like this"  
  
"You can't help it that the machine broke down"  
  
"That's not what I mean suke-chan"  
  
"Then, what DO you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For cutting my wrists"  
  
"I forgive you Ken if...."  
  
"If...." Ken asked uncertain.  
  
"If you promise to never, EVER do this again" he said with a small grin on his face.  
  
Ken smiled at me. "I promise Daisuke"  
  
Daisuke smiled back at me. "And now Kiss me dammed"  
  
"Yes sirrrrrr" Ken replied as he firmly pressed his lips on mine.  
  
End  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
NOTE: Phoe, Did you guys really thought I would Kill Ken. DID YA?! Nah I could never. I love Daiken to much. I must admit there was a little humor in this last chapter, who would have guessed the machine broke down? I didn't ^________^  
  
Thanks to all the loyal readers. And I am not sure if I should write a sequel to this, what do you guys think? 


End file.
